


Choose

by redcandle17



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Slit Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5449703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU wherein Slit lives but Nux doesn't. Slit blames Capable for Nux's betrayal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choose

**Author's Note:**

> Xmas ficlet for Z-Til-B who requested _Slit/Capable, Slit and Nux were probably pretty close. Slit lives AU where he blames Capable. Capable goes to try to assist Slit in mourning and it goes about as well as expected?_

Slit should have been mcfeasting in Valhalla, but instead he was lying on a blanket in the Blood Shed, clenching his jaw to keep from screaming. Everything hurt. He didn’t know how he was alive. He wished he wasn’t. He wished he’d made it to Valhalla and never had to know that that traitorous filth Furiosa had killed the Immortan.

The prize breeders Furiosa had stolen came and went as they pleased now. They seemed to serve as Imperators to Furiosa the way she used to serve the Immortan. Slit had never seen them before, except for when the small one had been brought to the Citadel. They were as shiny and chrome as he ever imagined, but he hated them. They’d made it clear that not only had Furiosa not stolen them and that in fact they’d begged her to take them until she agreed, they were happy the Immortan was dead.

“I spat on his corpse, and I’d have pissed on it if there had been time,” he heard one of them tell another.

Slit would have strangled her to death if he could’ve moved. 

He didn’t think much of it when one of them, the one with hair like fire, started coming to sit beside him. Sometimes she held a cool, damp rag to his forehead. They all treated War Boys like they were pups and they treated the War Pups like unweaned babies. Gradually, though, he noticed that the two tall ones didn’t come to the Blood Shed as often as the other two. He noticed also that the small one wore a gun and seemed more concerned with the red-haired one than with War Boys.

The red-haired one was the one who seemed concerned with War Boys. She wasted water weeping when a useless excuse of a War Boy who’d been too weak to ride on Fury Road died soft. Slit listened and learned that she was called Capable.

“I wish you’d take a gun. He might have been different, but I seriously doubt they’re all like him.”

Capable shook her head. “We can’t ask them to trust us if we won’t trust them.”

The small one made a skeptical sound. “We’re trusting them enough to save their miserable lives.”

Slit didn’t understand why they’d salvaged War Boys from the wreck in the canyon. The breeders might be foolish and soft, but the traitor Furiosa wasn’t. Furiosa had to know that they were going to shred her as soon as they were able.

But he watched as other War Boys turned traitor in mind if not deed. That mediocre fucker Brake started crying one day and Capable went to him and lifted his head into her lap and whispered soft things to him. Brake seemed changed after that, and several of the others started looking at the breeders differently too.

That must have been how she got Nux to turn traitor. He’d overheard enough to know that she’d been close to Nux. Slit had never told him so, but Nux had been the best damn driver in the Citadel and there had been no one else, not even any Imperator, that Slit would have rather lanced for. They’d shared a bunk for hundreds of days and painted each other’s backs. Slit didn’t believe in having friends – friends made you mediocre more often than not – but if he had, Nux would have been his closest friend. And this breeder thought she and Nux had been close. Slit hated her more than he hated Furiosa.

He was the last War Boy left in the Blood Shed. The others had all either died or mended enough to move back to the barracks. The breeder Capable didn’t spend as much time as she used to, but she still came by twice a day.

“Did you breed with Nux?” he demanded to know one day. Nux wouldn’t have turned traitor just for soft words and a hug. Nux had been one of the most shine of all War Boys, not a damn pup.

“That’s none of your business,” the breeder replied. “And breeding is what animals do to make more of themselves. People” - she put strong emphasis on the word ‘people’ like it meant something different to her than it did to Slit – “People make love.”

Slit knew what love was. The Immortan had loved them all and they’d loved the Immortan. Slit still loved the Immortan. Nux had loved the Immortan too and yet this breeder had made him traitor him. She was full-life and shiny and chrome, and had been worthy of the Immortan. Was breeding with her so shine that it had made Nux cease loving the Immortan and love her instead? Suddenly Slit wanted to find out for himself.

And there was no one to stop him. There were no pups, no Organic Mechanic, none of those dried up feral hags, no other War Boys, not even that small breeder with the gun. He’d never have a better chance. He pinned the breeder down and tugged at her clothing to expose the parts of her she’d covered.

“No,” she said. “Be better than this. Nux was better than this.”

“You made him traitor the Immortan, so they wouldn’t have let him into Valhalla. He’s wandering the Wasteland thirsty forever.” He hissed at her, “And it’s all your fault!”

She stopped struggling and gave him a sad look. “Valhalla as you understand it doesn’t exist. It was another lie Joe told to control you.”

She was the liar. Slit covered her mouth so he wouldn’t have to hear any more of her blasphemous lies. She was chrome to look at, and she was the warmest, softest thing he’d ever touched, but Slit still couldn’t understand why Nux had traded eternity in Valhalla for this. He wasn’t thinking about making pups as he bred with the breeder; he was seeking whatever Nux had found in her. But he couldn’t find it. It felt shine, but he wouldn’t give up Valhalla for this. He refused to believe Nux had been mediocre enough to make such a stupid trade.

He took his hand away from the breeder’s mouth and demanded, “What did you do to him?! It couldn’t have been just this!”

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to keep the others from killing you for this. I don’t know if I want to.”

Slit wanted to choke the life out of her. He was about to do just that when it occurred to him that Nux would shred him for hurting his breeder. But Nux was dead and denied Valhalla and it was the breeder’s fault. Still, Slit hesitated to kill her. She might be carrying Nux’s pup. The realization made him crawl off her. 

Instead of fleeing or screaming, the breeder sat up and just looked at him. She fixed her clothes to cover what she wanted to cover, and still just stared at him. 

Slit tried to ignore her. He imagined what he’d do when Furiosa and maybe some of those softened War Boys came to kill him. A place in Valhalla was earned with blood, yours and your enemies. He’d earn his place. Pity that Nux wouldn’t be there waiting for him. 

“Did that make you feel better?” the breeder asked. 

He refused to answer her. She reached a hand out to him and Slit flinched. He scooted away from her, but she followed him until he was trapped in a corner. 

“Answer me.”

“Tell me how you got Nux to turn traitor.”

“I didn’t get him to do anything. You underestimate your friend, Slit. Nux made his own choices.”

“Why did he choose you over the Immortan?” And over Slit, but Slit would never let her know that. 

She seemed to know anyway, judging by that pitying way she was looking at him. “Maybe he hoped for something better than death.”

There was something better than death - there was Valhalla. But for the first time Slit felt an inkling of doubt. What if, just what if, there was no Valhalla and death was the end of everything. It was too terrible to contemplate. 

“You ruined your second chance, but for Nux’s sake, I’ll give you another chance. I’m not going to tell anyone what you did, but if you try it again, I’ll be the one to put a bullet in your head.” 

The breeder, Capable, went away, leaving Slit confused and almost frightened. He didn’t know what he was supposed to do now.


End file.
